


Chocobro Puppies

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Help, Platonic Relationships, Puppies, chocobros turned into puppies, holy shit dude...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: It was just supposed to be a normal hunt...so why did you have such a bad feeling about it?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Chocobro Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> This has been nagging me for so long I finally had to do it...

You had known taking this hunt was a bad idea. You had even told the others that it was one. But the pay was good and wasn't worth passing over. The mark was not too far outside Lestallum, so everyone agree to set out for it when the sun set, take it out and return to the Levelle as soon as possible. If only it had been that easy.

The four of you had reached the mark site, and exited the Regalia with your normal enthusiasm. Prompto immediately pulling out his camera, hoping to get some cool battle shots as usual. Gladio had stretched out his shoulders, hoping the mark would be a good exercise. Ignis pulled his gloves down over his hands properly so that they wouldn't hinder him during the battle. You checked that your weapons were secure at your sides and you had all the healing items that you would possibly need.

And Noctis? Well, that little brat of a prince decided to warp straight out into the darkness with no warning, forcing the four of you to chase after him. Once all of you caught up, you found him facing off against the daemon that had been terrorizing the people coming through this area. It was similar to a Harpy, but had a different set of wings. They glimmered a strange yellowish color.

You knew right then and there that you should have abandoned the hunt. But the boys were too stubborn. Just as you were reaching out to stop then, you heard one of the boys screech for their comrade...You were scared to even look, thinking that someone had died, but you had to.

Seeing as you were the healer of the group, it was your job to make sure everyone was okay, and to heal them if they weren't. Looking over to where the Harpy had been, you found it dead...but also found it laying on a very _familiar_ pile of clothing. Racing forward, just as you reached the fading Daemon, you heard a soft whine.

_'No it couldn't be...a puppy?'_

Reaching down you pulled back those familiar clothes, and found the hugest surprise of your life so far...


End file.
